Theif
by They call me mellow yellow
Summary: Well of all things, can this be real? Is Rumpleteazer actually doing that? What a pity...


"You've done well today, my pet." Rumpleteazer basked in Macavity's praise, it was so rare.

"Thank you." She smiled, looking up from under her eyelashes at him. He smile faltered when she saw the look on his face.

"But not good enough to avoid this," He slapped her sounds across the face. Tears threatened to overflow her eyes but she never let them fall. He grabbed her chin and pulled it up harshly.

"Did that hurt, my pet?" She shook her head. She knew if she said it hurt, then she would just end up in more pain. He laughed and released her.

"You are learning well. Your brother may have been clever enough to leave, but you," he stroked one finger down her jaw. "You'll never leave me. You may leave, but I would like a pearl necklace that would work as a collar before 2 sunsets." She nodded, nuzzled her head against his hand, and scampered back to her and Mungojerrie's den.

"Where've ya ben, luv?" Jerrie said sleepily as she snuggled next to him.

"Jus, out foa wolk." She sighed, already half asleep.

88

"Oi! Wake up, Teaza!" Teazer rolled over and sat up.

"Waz-up, Jerrie?"

"Ya've jus' slept late." Jerrie explained.

"Thanks! I gotta go. I needa talk to 'Lectra!" She kissed Jerrie on the cheek then skipped out of Victoria Groove. _If I get this necklace early enough, maybe he'll be happy with me._ Teazer thought hopefully. She ran to the house she always stole from, oblivious to the tiger cat that was following her. Sneaking in through the window, she scampered to the jewelry box. Opening it silently, she dug through it until she found the pearls. She examined them, then slung them around her neck and jumped out of the window. She ran to Macavity's hide out and waited. Mungojerrie was waiting around the corner, watching his mate as she nervously stroked the pearls. He didn't know where they were, but he knew they weren't supposed to be here. Suddenly emerging from the shadows, Macavity, the most evil cats of all time, strode over to his sister and lead her inside. He hissed and followed far enough behind so that they could not know he was there.

"I didn't expect you so soon." He said raising as eyebrow at her.

"Does it please you?"

"Considering I was about to take a nap, it doesn't." Teazer's eyes widened and she took a step back.

"I'm so sorry, I was trying to please you. I'm sorry. Forgive a stupid queen for her foolish mistakes." Jerrie noted the way she spoke. Properly, like a true queen. "I am sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" She kept repeating until Macavity spoke.

"Enough!" She quieted immediately. "My nap is detained," She flinched away from Macavity. "but these pearls will allow me to keep an eye on you. So you have avoided punishment." She looked absolutely gleeful.

"Thank you." He held out his hand, and she nuzzled it with enthusiasm. Mungojerrie growled deep in his throat, loud enough for them to hear. Macavity whipped his head around to see the intruder. A nasty smile curved his face. Teazer looked horrified.

"Jerrie, wha'a ya doin 'ere?" She slipped back into her normal speaking way.

"Well, Mungojerrie, have you decided to rejoin me?"

"Neva! What 'ave ya ben doin' with my wife!" Macavity slipped an arm around Teazer's shoulders and pulled her up to his body.

"Your wife is my spy." He waved his hand over her pearls and the glowed.

"When anyone touches the pearls, I will know who, where, and why. You may both leave." Teazer nuzzled the nearest part of him out of habit, but stopped when she say the disgusted look on Jerrie's face. He turned and ran out of the den.

"Jerrie!" Teazer ran after him.

"'Ow cudya! I though' we were done wif 'im!" He yelled when she caught up.

"I'm sorry, Jerrie." They both were silent.

"Just- just tell me- why." She looked at him sadness in her eyes.

"I don't know." Jerrie hung his head.

"Teaza, I dunno wha' we're gonna do with ya!" He pulled he into a hug. "He's not hurtin' ya, is 'e?" he whispered.

"Not much…" Jerrie looked down at her.

"Teazer…" He warned.

"Just, sometimes 'e slaps mah." She looked up at him. He looked ready to murder.

"Thas all? Jus' some'un 'urtin' mah mate!" He was getting harder and harder to understand as he got angrier.

"Jerrie, I promise! Imma fine! He 'asn't done anything scarin'."

"Nothin' scarin'? Look atcha! He doesn' care aboutcha a'all anddya keep going back to 'im!" He stepped back and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Jerrie, can ya forgive me?" Jerrie blew a long breath out of his nose. He forced a smile.

"Yeah, let's jus go home fa now." He pulled her into one last hug and nuzzled his forehead against her neck.

"Please quit. I just want you safe, luv." Jerrie nuzzled his nose into the crook of Teazer's neck.

"I promise, I'll quit…" She smiled a small, sad smile.

They went home.

Le fin

**Well! Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. If you need a translation of what in the name of sanity Mungojerrie is saying, PM me or review. Or you could review anyway, that'd be cool.**


End file.
